Terminal Station: The Shining Ones
is the forty-seventh and the final episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis The massive monster’s darkness has engulfed Right, Tokatti and the others on the Resshas and the whole city. Right cannot face Zed even using the darkness and he is unable to imagine himself being victorious. Just when he has run out of options, Tokatti and the others appear to save him. Then, among the darkness they can see the lights of the lamps for the Star Festival… Plot to be added Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Shining Ones: **ToQ 1gou - Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Orange, Rainbow **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A *With this episode, Right becomes the only ToQger to use all 5 of his teammates' powers at least once. *As of this episode, Mio and Kagura are the only ToQgers who have not assumed a single Hyper ToQger form on their own. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As with most Sentai finales, the regular opening titles are omitted while the closing credits are extended. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside , episode 18, . Starting on February 22, ToQger will be replaced by Shuriken Sentai Ninninger in the Super Hero Time line-up. *This episode was supposed to air the week before, whereas Ninninger would start here. However, news coverage regarding ISIS pre-empted the airing of Station 46, pushing everything back a week. *With this, ToQger is the first Sentai to end on only 47 episodes, making it the second shortest-running series (not including Akibaranger) after J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. While the series was technically present for 48 Sunday mornings during its run, their with , which also lasted 47 episodes, is counted as a TV special within their run of episodes, having aired between Stations 6 and 7. *There is no mecha battle in this episode. *This is the only episode where the ToQgers actually call out their own Ranger names during the roll call. *This is the only episode where Byun Byun! ToQger was used as a full ending, used for the ending credits of the series instead of a small piece as was typically used for "Everybody's Train Corner" *As is tradition, in the post-credits scene, ToQ 1gou "passes the torch" of Super Sentai to his successor, AkaNinger. **This marks the 10th anniversary of the Hand-Off tradition since it started with Dekaranger handing over to Magiranger in February 2005. Gokaiger-Toqger_final_roll_call.jpg|The similarity of mid-transforming roll calls. Toqger-GokaigerSuperRangers.jpg|The Super Rangers break the boss' sword. Gokaiger-Toqger climax comparison.png|The similarity between the two climax moments. *This final episode is somewhat similar to the final episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. **There is no robot battle in the episode. The villain base is rammed by a giant vehicle controlled by the heroes. **The final boss is the emperor of an evil empire. **The rangers perform their roll call in middle of the transformation, before their helmets materialize. **The ranger(s) rush into the boss with a chain of special transformations, which is completed with a never-used super transformation. **The Super Team Blaster which is hold up by all Rangers fires in the boss' chess at blank-point range, ultimately defeats him. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢輝いているもの」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢輝いているもの」 References Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi